


Fallen Angel

by missroyalmess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Force Bond (Star Wars), Minor Anisoka, Original Character(s), Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sith Code, Sith Empire, Sith Training, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missroyalmess/pseuds/missroyalmess
Summary: Annaka Shmi Skywalker is gone. All that remains is the dark.“I’m a Sith. Like my father before me.”Failing to bring Anakin Skywalker to the dark side, Darth Sidious is in need of a new apprentice to aid him and his work in his new Empire.The child of two former Jedi, taken from her home and brainwashed, has now fallen into Sidious’ wrath, as his new apprenticeOrigin story for my Star Wars oc Darth Nyx.“On the bright side, I’ll be there with you. That little fallen angel on your shoulder.”-“Supernatural” season 3 episode 4 “Sin City”All rights to all characters that are not OCs goes to Lucasfilm and Disney.(Supernatural has nothing to do with the story. I just liked the quote.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started writing a few months ago when out of the blue I decided to make my first oc! She has gone through MANY changes since I first thought of her and I’m very proud of the character I have created.  
> This is the only chapter I have written so far and updates will be slow because of school.  
> Anyway, follow my Instagram @mac.does_art for some art of her and fan art of other fandoms!  
> Please let me know what you think of this story and if I should continue it.

“Stay here with your siblings and stay quiet,” her mother whispered to her before cupping the girl’s face in her hands and planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Yes Mama,” the four year old girl replied when her mother pulled away.

“I love you, my little Angel,” her mother said before closing the closet the children sat in, locking it. 

The girl could hear her mother running off to help her father defend them and their home. She heard the sound of lightsabers as she tried to remain calm. Not only for her sake, but also for her baby sister and brother, whom her mother had entrusted her to protect. She heard her father scream in agony and her mother call out his name. 

The girl tried desperately to feel her father in the force but couldn't. She wasn’t strong enough in her abilities to feel a force signature from that far away, anyway.

Soon, she heard her mother’s grunts and cries as she tried to hold her own. The safety of the family now rested on her mother’s shoulders.

Suddenly, the child felt a dark force presence slowly approaching. The girl quickly tucked her siblings into a storage box after rearranging the contents, the family’s cold weather clothes, for them to fit comfortably and safely inside. She fumbled with the lid, trying to leave a space for air while also trying to hide them. Though all of this, the dark presence was drawing ever to her hiding spot.

Just as she finished with the lid of the box and sat back, she heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting, and the lock on the closet door falling to the floor. The door quickly flew open to reveal a tall, skinny woman. She wore an all black suit with an angular helmet. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The woman asked in a taunting voice, that sounded slightly robotic thanks to her mask. 

The small girl shivered under the amount of darkness that was coming from the woman and whoever her mother was fighting. She shouldn’t be able to sense it, but the darkness was simply too much for her young brain to comprehend. 

“Let’s go, little one.” The woman stepped forward, picked the four year old into her arms and threw her over her shoulder. 

“Let me go!” She cried. The little girl squirmed and screamed but nothing worked. She proceeded to start pounding on the woman’s back. Again, nothing was helping her in anyway. She wouldn't give up though. She had both her mother and father’s determination and stubbornness. 

The pair walked through the house with the girl still kicking and screaming, and the woman still holding her tight. 

When they reached the door, the girl could hear her mother still in the midst of a fight. 

“Brother, let’s go. We couldn’t get them but she may be helpful,” the woman called to the man the mother was fighting while nodding to the girl still in her grasp. The man looked to be more a young adult, maybe even a teenager, rather than a fully grown adult. Infact, if you took a closer look at her, you would think the woman holding the squirming child was also a teen, based on her body language and shape. 

“Say goodbye to mommy,” the woman taunted, adjusting her grip on the girl so she was able to look at her mother. Her mother took the chance to look up, not wanting what she thought to be true. It was her daughter. Her eldest, who would always be her baby girl. There she was, in the hands of a monster. The mother knew why they were here, she just hadn't thought they would actually take a child if they didn’t get what they came for. 

The mother hesitated. It was only a second, but it was enough to give her opponent the upper hand. He sliced at her leg with his lightsaber, leaving a deep gash in its wake. 

The girl heard her mother scream in pain as she watched her fall to the ground next to her husband. 

“MAMA!” The young child screamed as she tried to free herself from the masked woman’s grip once again. 

“Oh no. I don’t think so, little one. You’re coming with us.” The woman in all black tightened her grip on the girl again but didn’t throw her over her shoulder this time. She wanted the girl to see her parents in pain. She wanted the girl to feel their pain just by looking at them.

The man still had his Sith red lightsaber pointed at the woman clutching her leg.

“Brother, lets go,” the woman with the mask barked.

“No!” The injured mother screamed as she tried to stand, only to crumple under her own weight next to the man she loved.

The girl reached out for her mother as the woman in black carried her to their ship. The girl’s mother crawled forward towards her daughter as the two inquisitors boarded the ship with a crying four year old in their custody.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl watched her mother from a window of the ship. She saw her mother reach out towards her, she felt the ship stall, she felt it freeze in mid air for a moment. Then, she felt the ship jerk free. She saw her mother fall to the ground, breathing heavy, with her head down, resting it in the sand. The girl, the little Angel, felt her mother crying. She felt her own fresh, salty tears, mix and mingle with the dried ones on her cheeks. 

She was shaking. The child was trying her hardest to stop herself from full out sobbing. 

“What happened to Eighth Brother?” The woman in black asked from the seat in front of the girl.

The man scowled. “The Togruta,” he hissed. “She killed him.”

“Such a shame,” she responded in a sarcastic tone, from the copilot’s seat. “Master will be very disappointed.”

He simply nodded in response. The little girl was getting the idea that he didn’t talk very much.

“What are we going to do with her?” The young man asked the woman after a moment.

“Exactly what we were going to do with her parents, Fifth Brother. We are going to take her to visit Lord Sidious,” she replied in her overly sweet, robotic voice.

“Yes, Seventh Sister,” the man, Fifth Brother, replied, staring straight ahead at the stars as he flew the ship towards the demise of the little girl that her parents know and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve posted a picture of this oc on Instagram (@mac.does_art) please go check it out!  
> Also, on my Instagram and Tumblr, I’ve posted a prompt list for anisoka week 2020! It will be November 15th-21st this year!  
> Please go check out the prompt list as well as my drawing of Darth Nyx!


End file.
